monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies
Zombies is the name for animated corpses. Zombies are dead humans or undead monsters who are brought back to life through means of vodoun or Voodoo and witchcraft like a priestess of voodoo magic in ancient times sometimes a witch doctor during the ritual in order to do their bidding like in the old movie in black and white, Night of the Living Dead. They are trapped in the same body forever. Monster High Ghoulia Yelps and her sister Moanica Yelps are the zombies in Monster High. ''Other zombies in Monster High are Ghoulia Yelps's boyfriend, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch and Neighthan Rot, on his father's side. Most zombies can't speak proper english, instead they let out groans and moans, meaning they speak "zombie". Some people can understand what their saying but for those who don't some zombies carry around translators so other monsters can understand them. Neighthan being only half zombie is most likely the reason why he can speak proper english. Zombies are also very slow moving as well, and they tend to slouch. Zombies were also servants to vampires as zombies don't have strong wills and are easy to manipulate, but it's unknown if zombies sided with werewolves during the war between werewolves and vampires as werewolves were also servants to vampires. In the new Monster High reboot we are introduced to new group of zombies led by Moanica D'Kay. Other zombies are the same but she has some special abilities, like she can speak to other monsters and she can walk normally, something that other zombies aren't able to. Description Zombies are mostly human in appearance, as they are animated human corpses. They tend to have blue, grey, or green skin. Many of them tend to slouch, and have their arms slightly raised but hands down. In Neighthan Rot's case even a bit of his muscle under the skin is viable around his mouth. They also have bags under their eyes, their eyes also some times cross or look unfocused. In later volumes they are shown with more ripped up clothing, they also have spots on their bodies to look more rotten. Abilities *'Infectious Bite': It's mentioned in generation 1 and 2 that zombies can turn humans into zombies if they were to bite them. *'Immortality': Zombies like most undeads are immortal. Weaknesses *'Slow Moving': Zombies are very slow moving meaning a lot of the time monster high for example has a zombie underground like railroad so zombies won't be late to class. And their not usually athletic because of their lack of speed. *'Weak Will''': Zombies have very weak wills making them easy to manipulate, as vampires for example have easily made zombies work for them. Known Zombies *Ghoulia Yelps *Moanica Yelps *Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch *Neighthan Rot(Hybrid) *Don of the Dead *Zomby Gaga *Skelen Moania *Moanica D'Kay *Dead Fast (character) *Neighthan's Father *Ghoulia's Parents Gallery Ghoulia Yelps™.png|Ghoulia Yelps Neighthan Rot™.png|Neighthan Rot Half zombie half unicorn Profile art - Moanica.png|Moanica D'Kay Zomby Gaga.png|Zomby Gaga Profile art - Sloman Mortavitch.jpg|Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch Don.jpg|Don of the Dead DFcomic - Dead Fast runs.jpg|Dead Fast (character) Falling Spirits - zombies in closet.jpg Varsity Boos - zombies dance.jpg Fear-A-Mid Power - zombies attack.jpg New Ghoul @ School - confused zombies.jpg New Ghoul @ School - zombie mob.png Fashion Emergency - hoodie zombie.jpg Group1.png Category:Monster history Category:Zombies